Killer Kitties
by McDubhubbub
Summary: The Akastuki have been changed into kittens and are sent to our world. They end up at the door of Sonia, a girl obsessed with Akatsuki and...oranges? And her Itachi obsessed friend, Yesenia. What could possibly go wrong? Rated T for Hidan's mouth.


**I should do my other story...but I cant think of any thing! i have half a chp but nothing else. first i had csts then graduation but know I'm on summer break so I'll get to it!**

* * *

><p>Waking up I expected the same things, the alarm on my phone, me slapping it until it falls to the floor and I decide to get up, a shower and other things, me having to make breakfast for myself, and last but not least quiet. Everything went on as it normally did as I took a sip of OJ and sighed while I slowly relaxed in my chair. My eyes wandered around the room 'till I noticed a note hanging on the refrigerator. How I missed that the world may never know. ' Probably a note saying how Mom and Dad are gone..Again ' I thought rolling my eyes and took another sip of OJ while getting up to get the mail. What I expected when I got to the door was to hears some cars passing by or Old man Lemmings to Scream " Get off my lawn" but instead I heard a "Meow". Scratch that about 10 Meows.<p>

Opening the door I saw nothing until I heard another Meow and looked down. I blinked. Again. A third time. "Kitties?" Yes, that's what they were. And boy were they strange looking, all from different sizes, shapes, and colors. There were exactly ten. All of them staring at me expecting me to take them in. ' Fine I'll take 'em I guess. Mom and Dad won't care. They never care. ' I thought bitterly with a frown on my face I turned to place my glass on the table until I heard them meowing all frantic to get my attention, then there was a hiss and then the sound of a cat fight.

Quickly I placed the cup on the table and turned on my heel to run towards the box. I looked inside to see a blonde kitten biting and clawing the shit out of a black cat with orange on his face. Were those swirls? Never mind I had to stop them from fighting. I grabbed the Blonde one from the scruff of its neck and brought it to eye level. It scratched my nose. My eyes widened and I sat him down to grab my now bleeding nose. I knelt down to the box to look at them and shook my head.

" And to think I was going to keep you all." I saw them all turn ( with the exception on the oranged faced one) And glare at the blonde one who brought his head down. I just chuckled and looked up to see it beginning to rain. " I should bring you all inside before you get hypothermia or something." I said as I grabbed the box and lifted it ( with the blonde inside) and kick the door shut as I entered the house. I hurried up the stairs to my room to put them there while I go to the bathroom to fix my nose.

* * *

><p><strong>PEIN POV<strong>

We were in quite the predicament. All of the members of the Akastuki are now kittens. Great.

" Nice going you piece of shit. You cut her fuckin' face and almost got us stuck in fuckin' cat form, fuckin' homeless in the fuckin' rain for only Jashin knows how long! " That colorful vocabulary obviously belonged to Hidan. I looked to my side to see Hidan trying to lunge at Deidara but was cut off by Kakuzu.

" Hidan if you don't stop fighting she really will kick us out." He had a point there. We now, unfortunately, are dependent on her now that we are in such a vulnerable state.

" Fuck you!" And then the argument begins. It was cut short when the girl from earlier came in with a bandage on her nose and a scowl on her face. She came and picked up the loud mouth Jashinist and placed him somewhere else ( my view was limited due to being inside a box) and turned to Kakuzu and rolled her hazel eyes at us. Slowly she took us out one by one and placed us on what we assumed was her bed. My eyes widened and I could hear a few gasps as we gazed around her room. The walls were filled with Akastuki clouds. There was even a poster with Itachi and Sasuke. Even the jinchuuriki and his friends were on the walls. We all turned to Itachi for answers seeing as he was on a poster.

" You know this girl Itachi?" He shook his head no. strange.

"Time to name you all!"

* * *

><p><strong>NARRATOR POV<strong>

" Time to name you all!" Sonia said with a smile.

" What the FUCK! Like the fuck Imma let that bitch name me!" Hidan growled but was hit over the head by Kakuzu.

" Hidan we are now her...Pets. And you have to name a Pet." Konan said to Hidan just glared at her and turned his head to the side.

" I hope you get the fuckin' girliest name ever." Hidan grumbled to himself as he walked (or is it considered crawling since he's on all fours) over to a pillow and laid down waiting for this to be over with.

" Hidan, not every one here wants to be named, un." Deidara said irritably.

" Who the fuck asked you blondie!" Hidan sneered. Deidara was about to retort but was beat by Kisame.

" Do you think any of us S-class criminals want to be re-named a cat name?"

" No. But I still have a fuckin' right to fuckin' protest!"

" Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut the fuck up(un)!"

Sonia set the box on the floor and took it spot on the bed. ' Who to start with ' she pondered to herself until she noticed the one that was attacked earlier start to lick her hand and stare right at her. She giggled and picked him up and placed him into her arms. Petting him she wondered what she should call him until she saw his face. His fur on his body was jet black but on his face he had orange with a few black spirals that all connected to his one black eye. One name came to mind.

" Tobi. Your name is Tobi." She said with a smile as she placed him on her pillow unaware of the stares she got from the bewildered kitties.

"How does she know his name, un?"

"What makes you think we know brat."

"Perhaps we should ask Tobi?"

"Yeah, Tobi do you know that fucker?"

"No Hidan-san, Tobi doesn't know Pretty Girlie-chan." But there was something off with his voice. It sounded like Tobi yet, it didn't.

" The fu-" Hidan was cut off from the Sonia as she eyed them all.

" I forgot to check your sex!" Everyone stared at her in horror. She was gonna...look at their unmentionables. She brought Tobi up to see what he was until she saw the looks gave her. Which in her opinion was pretty weird considering cats normally look emotionless. Then again these cats didn't exactly fit the 'normal' description.

" Look I have to name you all a name that fits your gender. I don't really feel like walking around with a boy cat called Princess alright." She said and to her astonishment and amusement she saw most of them nod their head vigorously while others looked like they could care less. She checked the gender and put him back on the pillow saying he could keep the name. She picked up the next cat to be named which just happened to be Konan. She picked her up to inspect her and found out she was a girl. She had dark blue fur and piercing eyes but nothing seemed to come to mind like how it did for Tobi.

"Um...Uh...your name is..uh...Kittie." LAME

They all stared at her with a look that said ' really. Kittie.' She frowned at them. Hey, have them try and come up with a name on the spot, it's pretty friggin' hard! She placed Kittie back down and noticed her walk all the way up to an orange cat with...are those piercings?

" Okay go ahead back to your boyfriend...hes a boy right." She saw them glare at her which caused her to chuckle and become disturbed. Cats aren't supposed to glare. Or blush. " Whatever..." She dismissed with a wave of her hand. Next was the orange one with piercings and...what was up with those eyes!

" Pein..." She whispered but shook her head. No having a cat with piercings and the name Pein can get you in trouble. " Kat..Your name is Kat." she notice them give her that look from before. " Hey, but the Kat will be spelled with a k! Huh! Huuh! Tsk whatever. You guys are just cats." she grumbled as she sat him down. She was slightly amused as he and Kittie walked up to eachother.

"Aww. Look at the love birds...Kittens...Cats? Kitttens. You guys are kittens cause you guys look small" She let her eyes wander until she saw Zetsu, Kakuzu, and Kisame. " Well um. Most of you."

" Tobi is a kitty because Tobi is a good boy!"

" Shut up, un! Your so annoying, yeah!" Deidara growled at Tobi. Tobi pranced (yes pranced) up to Deidara.

"Sempai! Tobi's not annoying! Tobi is a good boy, and good boys aren't annoying." Tobi said matter-of-factly in his Tobi way. Suddenly without warning the blonde kitten pounced on him and the cat fight began. Sonia quickly intervene pulling Deidara off Tobi and placed him on her lap. They began to glare at each other which still bothered her. She then Itachi poked him.

"Quit being such a bitch." She muttered as she picked him up to inspect his...stuff. She noticed the other kittens laughing in their kitten ways. 'So he's a boy. Maybe their fighting over Kittie? No. wouldn't they fight Kat?'She snuck a quick glance to Kat. He was glaring at blondie. "For punishment you shall be named...drum roll please. Blondie!" Suddenly she can feel killing intent coming from the kitten. " Well." Sonia said as she put Blondie over on the pillow. " Behave and I might change your name later." He simply rolled his blue-gray eyes at her and put his head down. ' He rolled his eyes at me. I am disturbed' She thought as she looked at whose next. She saw a black cat looking right at a poster of Itachi.

" Keep your eyes to your self. He's already taken" She said with a smile as she saw him stare at her curiously. "My friend is obsessed with that damn Uchiha. Him and Duck Ass." She said shaking her head missing the shocked expression on said Uchiha. " Well she doesn't really like Duck Ass anymore because of his emo-ness , but she is in love with Itachi because he's 'HOT'" she said with air quotations trying to stop a giggle when she almost saw him have a heart attack and the rest of the cats ( excluding a few) howling in laughter. She picked him up and looked down...there to find he's a boy.

"I would name you Itachi but that name just pisses me off considering the fact I hear it every day so..." She said trailing off until she came up with the perfect solution. " Weasel! Itachi means weasel in English any way!" She said as she lifted him higher to see his face better. She looked over and saw a giant shark-like cat look a bit nervous. She turned her attention back to Weasel. " Are you gay?" Suddenly the room filled with kitty laughter as she set him down and let the kitties united once again. The blue cat gave her a questionable look and she shrugged. " I already know your a boy. You seriously need to put that damn junk away. That's really disgusting." The room filled with laughter once again.

* * *

><p><strong>MINI TIME SKIP<strong> (too lazy to right the rest out.)

So the remaining cats got their names.

Sasori was named Woody, because he reminded her of Sasori and he was acting stiff when she carried him.

Kakuzu was named Jack, because the stitches reminded him of the pumpkin king.

Kisame was named Dragon, he was named that because she was thinking of sharks which led to Bruce which led to Bruce Willis which led to LittleKuriboh's Naruto movie where Bruce Willis was a Dragon, so he's Dragon.

Hidan was named Albino because he was first gonna be Pinky because of his eyes but a quick hiss changed her mind. She thought Bakura because he was moody but then Hidan because she swore he was swearing at her, but he was 'too cute to be Hidan' so now he is Albino.

Zetsu was named Zetsu because he looked like friggin' Zetsu!

Now that all of them were named it was time to go shopping. She sighed irritably, she hated shopping but, they need pet she got up and turned to face her pets.

"Okay listen up. I'm going to go get stuff for you guys at Petco so don't mess up my house. Also don't pregnant." She told Kittie and Kat. She winked at them which gave her a glare and roll of the eyes. " If you defy these rules I will have you for dinner." they gave her a look that said ' ha like you would.' she walked out the door but poked her head back in to glare at the Kittens.

" Don't test me I'm Mexican" and with that she was out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>If I offended anybody in the last part I didnt mean to! Me and my friends just made that up cuz were mexican and we thought it was funny<strong>


End file.
